Conflicted
by sosevvy
Summary: Morgan leaves with Ciaran during Eclispe when he threatens her with the dark wave. She joins Amyranth, what will happen next? Will she be good or evil? Review review review! PLease! My life depends on it!
1. cHaPtEr OnE

After eclipse-  
  
Filled with a new, cold determination, I walked into the old Methodist cemetery. I didn't see Ciaran anywhere, big surprise; I was about 20 minutes early.  
  
Suddenly, a lilting voice greeted me, "Morgan." I swiveled to find Ciaran standing behind me. I hadn't felt him coming. "I hope you have come here to make me happy, to tell me that we will be the most remarkable witches the world has ever seen." He said, his voice slipping into me like a fog. "Yes, I have." I said reluctantly. I had realized that the only to save Kithic would be to join my father, Ciaran. I would join him, but my heart would still be here, in widow's vale, with Kithic.  
  
His smile was like the moon coming out from behind a bank of clouds. "You have chosen well, Morgan. You still choose me in the end, your father." He said to me. "Do you really think I would willingly join you? You and your coven of witches who only know how to murder people?" I shouted at him. His features slowly began to change, from a smile to anger. He looked terrifying under the moonlight, in one swift move; he slapped me, so hard that I staggered back a few steps. "You will not criticize Amyranth in front of me." He said calmly, all traces of the violence he had portrayed a minute ago, gone.  
  
I took my hand away from my throbbing cheek, realizing what a mistake I had made, he was stronger than me, physically and magically. "Sorry," I mumbled. "That's better," he replied. "What will happen to Kithic?" I asked him. "Nothing, the dark wave will not be sent." He told me.  
  
"Shall we go now?" Ciaran asked impatiently. "Where to?" "Scotland." "How are we going to get there?" "Plane." "Fine."  
  
A few hours later, we were on our way to Scotland in the plane. I fell asleep on the ride...  
  
Ciaran  
  
I watched Morgan sleep, looking exactly like Maeve. How I regretted slapping her, I had been so angry, back at the power sink. Gently, I touched her cheek, I could still make out a faint fingerprint on it. Looking closely, I saw that it was a bit swollen! I never wanted to hurt her. Why Maeve never told me about her, I would never know. How I wish I had raised her, I want us to be closer, I wanted her want her to trust me. And, most of all, I want her to acknowledge me, as her father.  
"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" an air stewardess asked me. "No, no, thank you." I told her politely. 


	2. cHaPtEr TwO

5 hours later, the plane had landed and Morgan had awoken. Killian met us at the airport in MY car and drove us to the house I had in Scotland. He would be staying with us for a while.  
  
Morgan  
  
We stepped in, like Mr. Warren's house; it didn't look much lived in. everything was neat and in order, nothing was out of place. Killian showed me my room and told me that he would just be next door, "You're welcome anytime," he had told me.  
  
It was already late night, after I had unpacked, I fell asleep immediately.  
  
I woke up at 2a.m., sobbing. I had dreamed of my adoptive family and Hunter and Kithic. I already missed them. Remembering Killian's words, I crept into his room; he woke up immediately, all traces of sleep gone. "Nightmares, Morgan?" he asked knowingly, "No, I dreamt of Kithic," I replied shyly.  
  
Killian nodded understandingly, patting the space next to him, I lay down next to him and he put his arm around me. Offering me the warmth I knew I would only get from my real family. With Killian's protective arm around me, reassuring me, I fell asleep peacefully.  
  
The next morning, Ciaran came into Killian's room and was shocked to see us in the same bed. He shot Killian and angry glare. I could tell they were witch messaging, I tried to listen. [Its okay, Da, she had a nightmare, I was comforting her, we didn't do anything, don't worry.] Killian sent to Ciaran. [What kind of nightmare?] Ciaran sent back. [I don't know, she didn't tell me,] Killian replied innocently. [Fine. Get out of this room. I want to talk to her.] Ciaran ordered him rudely. Killian turned to me, thinking that I didn't know what was going on. "I have to be somewhere," he said, "Have fun," he told me and rolled his eyes. Than, he stalked off. "Fathers," I heard him mutter under his breath.  
  
"Morgan," Ciaran said, "You will be trained here, in Scotland, until you are initiated, than, we will go to New York, where Amyranth is." He said. "Are you alright?" he asked suddenly, gesturing to my cheek. I touched my cheek, which still hurt a little. I nodded slightly. "Gifted teachers will be coming in from all over the world, don't let me down. They will arrive tomorrow, you can do anything you want today," he told me. "Oh, so now you're controlling my life," I said bitterly, "No, I just want the best for you," he replied and walked off.  
  
I stood silently in the room, wondering whether I had made the right decision about coming with him. His name alone brought so many conflicting emotions. Anger, fear, regret, confusion and even, I was ashamed to admit it- Love? Almost admiration? He was so powerful, so focused. He had no uncertainty in his life: his path was clear, I envied that.  
  
Silently, I walked out of Killian's room and into mine. After changing into some presentable clothes, I walked into the living room. Killian was lounging in the sofa there. "Oh, hey, Morgan," he greeted me, "Da asked me to give you these," he tossed me a set of keys on a key chain. One was a car key and the other was (I assumed) the house key.  
  
"Come with me," he said, walking to the garage. In there, I saw the jaguar that Killian had drove yesterday, a beautiful BMW and a black eclipse spyder that was engraved with runes of protection, identification. "That one," he pointed at the BMW, "is yours, Da bought it for you," he told me. "See how much he favors you? I had to buy my car MYSELF," Killian said bitterly, I knew he was only joking. "Thanks, Killian. I think I'm gonna go out, you know, explore the place." I told him. "Okay, hold on for a minute," he said, tugging at his jeans pocket, a generous amount of cash came out. "Da also told me to give you this," he handed me the bills to me.  
  
"Whoa," I said, "Thanks again, Bye!" I hugged him. Then I got into my car and drove off. 


	3. cHaPtEr ThReE

I drove into the town square of the village. Surprisingly, there were many interesting shops, and not surprisingly, there were tons of Wicca-based shops. I went into the most interesting looking one. I found lots of things in there. There were many nice books, candles, loads of stuff witches would love to have. Since Ciaran had given me money, I bought as many books as I could carry and many candles. I staggered to my car, my arms loaded with bags. Since I still had lots of money left, I treated myself to a sumptuous lunch and headed back to the place I would come to call 'home'.  
  
I walked up the stairs, struggling with all the bags. Once I got into my room, I put all the bags on the floor and started to sort everything out. The candles all went onto my desk, the books on my bed; I was determined to finish them by today.  
  
I sat cross-legged on my bed; the many books I had bought surrounding me. Many were open to the pages I had left them at. I was trying to finish reading them all.  
  
Suddenly, I felt Ciaran's presence outside my half-opened door. Choosing to ignore him, I continued reading. Finally making a decision, Ciaran poked his head into my room. I looked up at him. He looked at me and all the books and shook his head disbelievingly, "I give you a day off and you start studying, why are you so like me?" he asked, and I was startled into laughter. He laughed, too. I shrugged, "Genes?" he smiled, "Could be, anyway, we're having dinner, do you want to come down?" he asked. "Sure," I replied, eager to see what he had bought.  
  
I followed him down the stairs and into the spacious kitchen. Killian was there, so was a big box of pizza. =I should have known= I thought. "Hey, sis," Killian said to me. "Hi," I replied. Killian opened the box of pizza and handed a piece to me. I took it, smiling at him.  
  
After dinner, I went back to my room, anxious to finish reading the rest of my books. But Ciaran came in and asked, "How would you like to have a circle with me?" I thought for a moment, a circle with my father? It sounded nice. "Okay," I finally consented.  
  
We went down again and Ciaran led me to a room I hadn't noticed before: the circle room. There was a circle drawn on the floor already. I stepped in and Ciaran close the circle behind him. We each started chanting our power chants, when the energy was high, I asked, "Do we send the energy toward a purpose?" he nodded, "Yes, what is yours?" he asked. "The strength to make decisions," I said firmly. "The fortitude for tasks ahead," he said strongly.  
  
I was about to ground myself when Ciaran stopped me, shaking his magickally ringed head. "Then what?" I asked, confused. "Assimilate it," he replied; "take it into yourself," he went on. I watched him do it, then, I began taking it in, strand by strand, pulling it into myself. When I was done, I felt full to the brim. "Now what?" I asked, "We could take on the seeker," he said, not revealing the fact that he was talking about the murder of a person not drinking a cup of tea. I shook my head.  
  
"How about a tath meanma than?" he suggested. "That sounds like a plan," I agreed. We both sat down, cross-legged. Putting my hands on his shoulders, I leaned my head towards his. We meditated for a few minutes and soon, I was in his mind and he was in mine. Inside his highly complicated mind, I was swamped with fatherly pride and devotion and...love. I felt his regret that I had not grown up with him as if it were mine. I felt his yearning for me to trust him, to love him, for me to acknowledge him as a father.  
  
Than, he was inside my mind. He saw my love for Hunter, how much I missed my adoptive family, Kithic, my yearning for a real family. He saw my conflicting emotions and thoughts about him: Anger, fear, respect, admiration and...love?  
  
Slowly, we became separate beings again. Suddenly, I burst into tears. Then I was pressed against his shirt, his arms encircle me, keeping me safe. "It's okay," he murmured over and over again. 


	4. cHaPtEr FoUr

He held me while I cried, muttering soothing spells, not caring that I was soaking his shirt. "I love you, Morgan, know that," he whispered when my tears subsided. Touched, I whispered back, "I love you, too, Dad. I mean it this time." Than I ran out of the room.  
  
In the safety of my room, I sat down to think things over. Maybe, I really could have a relationship with this man who had fathered me.  
  
What I had said in the circle room, was true. Deep in my gut, I knew that I did love him. Was it possible not to? He was my father; he was powerful, handsome and charismatic. Who wouldn't want to know him?  
  
Was it possible for me to forget Hunter, Kithic, my other family? Was it possible for me to have a new life, here, with my real family? A small, truthful voice inside me answered: Yes.  
  
Suddenly, being the Princess of Darkness seemed much more appealing. I would have my father's pride, love and protection, but more importantly, I would have a real family, a place where I belonged.  
  
I fell asleep with that knowledge; I was safe here, with my father's protection.  
  
The next day, I trotted down the stairs to find my father and a few other unfamiliar people in the kitchen. All chatter died down when I entered the room. I figured they were the 'gifted teachers' dad had been talking about.  
  
"Morgan, these people are here to teach you, until you are initiated," dad said. "Oh, hi!" I said brightly.  
  
[Okay.. so when do we start?] I sent to my dad. [Now, with Eric MacGothen.] He replied. "Eric, come on, lets start." Dad said out loud. "Coming!" a red headed man in his 30s called back. We went into the circle room. "I'll see you at lunch," dad said to me, than he left. "Okay," Eric said, "I'll be teaching you in divination, you know, scrying and all that stuff." He said with a wink. "okay," I said. "First of all," Eric continued, "what do you scry with?" he asked me. "Fire," I replied automatically. "I guessed as much," he said.  
  
I spent the next few hours perfecting my scrying, learning all my runes, tarot and so on with Eric. He was a very good teacher; he had a way of making me understand everything perfectly.  
  
I didn't even realize I was hungry until lunch was laid out in front of me. Eric had disappeared after our lesson. I sat at the table with my father. "Thanks, dad, did you cook this?" I asked, taking a bite of the spaghetti in front of me. I looked up at him, his face was flushed with emotion, probably because of the word, 'dad'. Obviously, he hadn't taken me seriously last night. "Yes, I did." He finally said, collecting himself.  
  
I took another bite of the spaghetti, it was delicious! "Mmmm," I groaned. "You have to teach me to cook this one day," I told him. "Is that a compliment?" he asked, "Well, thank you." He joked.  
  
After I finished his delicious lunch, Dad told me that Carla Davis would be coming next. I went back to the circle room to wait for her. Every time I came into the circle room, I didn't have time to look around. Now, I saw that the room was filled with floor-to-ceiling book shelves. I walked closer to the shelves and picked up a random book. I saw that it was about spell craft. Flipping through the book, I found many good spells. Some requiring the use of "dark magick" but, that was a small price to pay, wasn't it?  
  
Soon, Carla arrived. Like Eric, she was nice, friendly and kind. She told me that she would be teaching me spell craft; how to craft spells, what kind of spells suited what and so on. She was a wyndykell, a gifted spell crafter. 


	5. cHaPtEr FiVe

Evening soon came and Carla, like Eric, disappeared after our lesson. She, too, was a great teacher, patient and kind. She made sure I understood everything before she moved on. Even so, she taught fast.  
  
That night, I was about to go into the kitchen when I heard dad and someone talking. "...only the woodbanes will live, the others, like MacGothen and Davis, must die." I heard Dad say. "Understood." The other voice replied. I heard footsteps and quickly hid behind the circle room's door. When I heard the other person leave, I stepped out to face my father.  
  
"Dad," I said, "Morgan?" he turned to face me. "What were you talking about just now? What did you do to Eric and Carla?" I asked, dreading the answer. "They couldn't live anymore," he said, as if that explained everything. "Why?" I asked softly, "Why must you do this time and again?" I asked, my voice rising. "Why are you such a cold-blooded witch?" I yelled. Looking at him, I found his reaction familiar. Just as in the power sink that night, he slapped me, harder and more viciously, on the same cheek.  
  
"When are you going to realize that magick is neither good nor bad? That only the strong survive?" he shouted at me. "Maybe never, maybe I'll never understand you, maybe I'm not even your daughter!" I yelled angrily. I could see that he was getting steadily angrier. He slapped me again, this time the hardest of all. Holding my swollen cheek, I ran up the stairs and into my room, locking the door. =Why?= I thought, =Why? Why was my father a cold-blooded murderer? Maybe I really never understand him.= I thought sadly.  
  
Ciaran  
  
I stood outside the circle room, shaking with anger. Why couldn't Morgan understand? Why did she still want to be a "good" witch? Eric and Carla would have betrayed us had we not killed them.  
  
I was sure Morgan hated me by now. I had hit her time and again. Deciding to check on her, I walked silently up the stairs and stopped outside her room, unlocking the door magickally, I cast my senses. She was sleeping.  
  
Opening her door, I walked to her bed. Looking down at her, I noticed that her cheek was thoroughly swollen now. Oops! My anger had taken over me. Touching her cheek, I kissed her forehead and tucked her in. "I'm sorry," I whispered. [I'm sorry, too.] her witch message floated across my mind,  
  
Realizing she was awake, I stopped in my tracks, she opened her eyes.  
  
Morgan I opened my eyes reluctantly. Dad stood by my bed, looking at me regretfully. He sat down on my bed. "I'm sorry," I told him, looking into his hazel eyes. "I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry for being so..." I paused, searching for the right word. "Ignorant?" he supplied helpfully, I nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, too, I shouldn't have hit you," he said, gesturing at my swollen cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked, surprisingly gentle. "Yeah, I guess so," I replied, touching my cheek. Looking guilty, he slipped out of my room.  
  
After dad left, I fell asleep, this time, for real. 


	6. cHaPtEr SiX

The next morning, after breakfast, I automatically went to the circle room, not surprised to find someone new there. This person, Selena, she said she was, was strict and harsh. She was worlds apart from Eric and Carla. She was woodbane, so, obviously, I would be seeing her again; she taught me in herbology; all about plants and herbs.  
  
Eric had taught me what a normal teacher and normal student would take years to teach and learn – in a few hours. I was already an expert in divination. There was nothing left for me to learn: I wouldn't need divination lessons anymore.  
  
Carla had done the same; I was an expert in spell craft, too.  
  
So, I would only be taking history, astrology and herbology lessons. History with dad, astrology and herbology with Selena. Lessons with them were 7 days a week, 12 hours a day.  
  
-2 weeks later- I had been initiated! 1 hour ago, I had stepped forward when Ciaran had put the athame to my eye and the ceremony had been completed. I had been initiated, as a blood witch, I couldn't believe it!  
  
Hunter had once told me that it took several years for a person's preparations to be initiated as a blood witch to be completed; yet, I had done it in 2 weeks! I was proud of myself. A few hours later, we would be flying to New York, so, I began packing my bags.  
  
Dad came in while I was packing. "Try not to pack so much," he said, avoiding my eyes, "We can always buy more, take the basics," he advised. I nodded, "Okay, but ... Is there a chance that we will meet Hunter in New York?" I asked. "The seeker? Yes, a very high chance," he replied, "But don't worry, I'll cover you with protection spells. He won't be able to hurt you." He went on.  
  
"That wasn't what I was worried about, but, thanks anyway. Is Killian coming with us?" I asked, "Yes, of course," he replied and walked off. An hour later, we were on our way to New York.  
  
Ciaran  
  
Once in New York, Morgan will be initiated into Amyranth, she will be my heir. She's strong, not only in her powers; she's strong enough to do what needs to be done.  
  
That day, in the tath meanma, I saw everything in her mind, not only what she thought I saw, I know things about her that even she doesn't know.  
  
I saw in her mind, her yearning for a real family, a place to belong. I truly regret not being able to give one to her.  
  
But I swear to god I'll make it up to her. Now, I know, too, why she doesn't retaliate when I hit her. She loves me, more than she thinks she does. More importantly, she doesn't want to break this fragile connection between us. She really wants a family, one where she can get unconditional love.  
  
Deep in her gut, she knows that she can get it from me and Killian.-Ciaran  
  
The plane landed and soon, we were in a car, on the way to my house in New York. I found Ardent, a member of Amyranth, waiting in there for me. "Ciaran!" he exclaimed when he saw me, "it's good that you're back. There's a seeker in town," he told me anxiously. "The one who hurt us last time. Hunter Niall," he said quickly. I waved him off, "That boy is nothing to worry about," 


	7. cHaPtEr SeVeN

Morgan  
  
Hunter Niall. When I heard Ardent say that, I gasped. Hunter! My soul mate. Could I bear to see him again? See his face when he learned that I was going to join Amyranth? I ran upstairs, randomly picked a room and threw my suitcase down, collapsing on the bed. I began to sob. Suddenly, Hunter's voice entered my mind.  
  
[Morgan, love, where are you? You're close. Are you alright?] His witch message was anxious, urgent. [Hunter, I'm sorry, I'm safe, you're right, I'm in New York, so are you. You must leave quickly, or Amyranth will kill you!] I replied just as urgently. [Morgan, where exactly are you? Why did you leave?] His tone became sad. [I had to, to save Kithic, and you.] I told him regretfully. [The dark wave didn't come,] he sent bitterly. [Precisely! I joined him, that's why it didn't come, don't you see?] I told him. [Can you meet me somewhere?] He asked, his tone pleading. [No. Good- bye Hunter.] I sent to him. [No! Morgan! Wait! Please!] He pleaded, but I didn't reply anymore.  
  
That day, at dinner, dad told me, "You'll be initiated into Amyranth tomorrow, get ready." He also handed me a set of house keys and yet another car key.  
  
The next morning, I went to the garage to check out my new car. He had bought me a Eclipse spyder! I took my car for a ride, testing out its speed and exploring the place. Like in Scotland, Dad had given me loads of cash, he had subscribed to a cash card for me, too. Of course, he would be paying the bills.  
  
I drove and drove and without even realizing it, I came to the magick shop that Hunter had brought me to the last time we had come to New York. I parked my car and went in boldly, wanting, yet dreading to see Hunter.  
  
I walked into the shop, looking around; I saw a blond head at the end of the aisle. I turned to go but he had already seen me. "Morgan!" he called excitedly. I turned to face him, "Hunter," he came closer, close enough to touch me.  
  
"Can we go somewhere?" I asked, moving away from him. He thought for a moment, "Yes,"  
  
Hunter led me to a small, secluded park. He sat down on one of the benches and I followed suit, taking care not to sit too close to him. Once both of us were sitting, he launched into his speech, "Why did you leave with him? How are you? Where did you go?" all reached my ears several times. "I thought I told you already, I left to save Kithic... and you. And I'm fine. He took me to Scotland?" I said, answering all his questions. "Scotland? Why did he take you to Scotland?" Hunter asked. "He took me to Scotland to get... initiated." I replied uncertainly.  
  
"He took you to Scotland to what?" Hunter said disbelievingly. "I don' believe you." He stated. "Obviously," I retorted. "But...but...you were only there for 2 weeks! How could you learn enough to get initiated in 2 weeks?" he sputtered. "I can and I did," I told him.  
  
Suddenly, Dad's sharp voice pierced my mind, [Where are you? Why are you with the seeker?] He asked. [I'm in a park, I met Hunter somewhere around here, don't worry, I'm going back soon,] I sent to him. [Okay, be careful.] He replied.  
  
"I have to go," I told Hunter, "he's calling me." I said. "Be careful. I love you, Morgan," he said. "Funny," I said, "He just said that to me, too." With that, I walked off , trying to remember where I had parked my car. 


	8. cHaPtEr EiGhT

Once I stepped into the house, Dad bombarded me with questions. "Dad!" I exclaimed, "Calm down," I said, "We were just talking," I told him. "About what?" he asked, "I can't tell you that," I said hesitantly. "You are going to tell me, and you are going to tell me now, young lady," he said, sounding quite fatherly. "But... but I can't!" I sputtered. Before I even knew what was happening, he slapped me, again. "Are you going to tell me now?" he asked threateningly, "No!" I said and ran to my room, locking the door behind me. For the 4th time in 2 weeks, my cheek throbbed.  
  
Ciaran  
  
Watching Morgan run up the stairs, I was filled with guilt and anger. But never mind, tomorrow, she would be initiated into Amyranth, than, she would truly be my heir.  
  
Morgan  
  
The next morning, I woke up feeling like hell, my cheek and head hurt, my whole body ached. When I made to get out of bed, my body screamed in pain and I collapsed on the bed.  
  
Soon, I fell asleep again. "Morgan, Morgan! Wake up!" A voice said, shaking me roughly. I opened my eyes groggily, "Killian?" I asked sleepily. "Yeah! Wake up! You're supposed to be initiated into Amyranth today, remember?" he said urgently. "Da's already fuming, you better get your butt down there!" he said.  
  
Suddenly, his expression changed to one of concern. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, "No, I feel terrible," I told him. He touched my forehead, "Whoa," he said, "you're burning." Killian I touched Morgan's forehead, she was burning hot! [Da,] I witch messaged my father, [Morgan has a fever, she's burning, do you want to come up and see?] Ciaran Once I received Killian's witch message, I rushed up the stairs to Morgan's room. Killian was there, putting a wet cloth on her forehead.  
  
I touched my daughter's head and neck, she really was burning. "Call a doctor, hurry!" I snapped at Killian. He was quiet for a moment and I felt him sending a witch message to Jessica, Amyranth's best healer.  
  
Minutes later, she arrived. I greeted her and anxiously led her to Morgan's room.  
  
Jessica sat on a chair next to Morgan's bed for three whole hours. Finally, she finished, sounding tired, she told me that Morgan would probably be alright, but I would have to wait a few days. Though she did not tell me the cause, I had a feeling that it was something unusual.  
  
For the next day and night, Morgan remained unconscious. Killian and I stayed by her bed, muttering all the healing spells we knew. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at me.  
  
Morgan  
  
I was in a field, Kithic, my parents and Mary k. surrounded me. They were talking to me, but I wanted to leave. I heard someone calling my name in the distance. I felt the person's fear for me, how he loved me. I struggled to get to that person. But Kithic surrounded me, not letting me get out. Finally, I managed to break through Hunter and Sky.  
  
Slowly, I opened my heavy eyelids and saw my father. I realized that he had been the one calling for me. It was his emotions that I had felt. He didn't know it, but he had helped me break through the bars of my own mind. I was grateful for that.  
  
"Thanks, Dad," I whispered hoarsely. He looked at me, confused, "For what?" he asked. I thought for a while. "Everything," I finally said.  
  
I spent the next few days recovering. Dad and Killian refused to let me get out of bed. They insisted that I let them do everything. In a few days, I was as good as new. 


	9. cHaPtEr NiNe

On Monday, when I went down for breakfast, dad said to me, "Since you're alright, you will be initiated tomorrow," I nodded, "Okay," and continued eating.  
  
When I cam came out of the coma, my lingering love and affection for everything I had left behind – Hunter, Kithic, Mary K., my parents – had evaporated. If they really loved me, they would let me do what I choose to do, not try to trap me.  
  
That afternoon, I looked through all the books in Dad's library. They were amazing! I searched for a protection spell that could protect me from specific people.  
  
Finally, I found one in an ancient-looking book. It was written in Gaelic. I searched the house for all the ingredients I would need and luckily, I found them. The spell was fairly easy. I placed 5 white candles around me in a star shape. I sat in the middle and meditated, concentrating on Hunter, Kithic, and my other family.  
  
Soon, I felt the images from my mind dissolve into nothingness and I knew that the spell was complete.  
  
I stood up and began clearing up, taking care to place the book in the right place.  
  
Looking at my watch, I saw that it was already 7! I ran up the stairs to my room to try and make myself presentable. Dad had told me that somebody would be coming for dinner tonight.  
  
When I finally went down, Dad was there, so was Killian, but there was no visitor. I decided not to mention it. When the doorbell rang, I went to get it; my senses told me the person was a witch long before my eyes saw the blonde woman standing outside our door.  
  
Assuming this woman was 'the visitor'; I greeted her politely and invited her in, gesturing to the kitchen. Ciaran When Edna came into the kitchen; I immediately knew something was wrong, I had been expecting Silvia. [Where is Silvia?] I demanded in Edna's head. [She's dead,] came her angry reply. [The seeker got her.] She explained. Hearing this, I cursed out loud. Morgan and Killian looked at me in bafflement. Edna explained to them what had happened. I looked at Morgan, expecting some kind of reaction but all I got was a blank, impassive face. "Its time for him to die, he opposes us time and again." I said angrily, Edna nodded in agreement, Killian, too. Morgan, unsurprisingly, disagreed.  
  
"You don't have to participate in the rite," I told her, "But you'll be on big trouble if I find out you have warned him," Killian and Edna suddenly left the room. Morgan I went stiff with fear when I heard Dad's words, "you'll be in deep trouble if I find out you have warned him." But I had already sent Hunter a witch message! Deciding to go for the truthful approach, I said timidly, "Erm... Dad? I already sent him a message." What could he possibly do to me? For all I cared, he could slap me again. That wouldn't hurt. I just hoped he wouldn't do something worse. "You still love him, don't you?" he asked me, "I don't know," I replied disdainfully.  
  
Before I even realized it, he slapped me yet again. I cried out in pain, "I wouldn't say that to my father if I were you," he told me, "Especially if he were much stronger than me." He went on. Turning my back on him, I ran up to my room, locking the door magickally, so that he wouldn't be able to get in. I sat on the bed, crying silently until I finally fell asleep.  
  
Ciaran  
  
I don't know why in hell I slapped her again. I was just so angry with the seeker, when I found out she still loved him, I blew up.  
  
I walked up the stairs to my room, I stopped outside Morgan's locked door and cast my senses, she was sleeping soundly. I tried to unlock the door, but failed. She had locked it with magick! It looked like this time round; she wouldn't forgive me so eas 


	10. cHaPtEr TeN

Inside my room, I sat on the bed and meditated. An image of Maeve suddenly came into my mind; beautiful and perfect.  
  
'Ciaran,' she said, her voice floating across my mind. "Maeve," o whispered. 'Do not harm our daughter.' She ordered, her delicate face rearranging into an angry one. 'I didn't do it on purpose,' I argued to her in my mind. 'I know you didn't,' she said, softening. 'She is loyal to you, don't hurt her,' she said again and her image disappeared, replaced by Morgan, as she ran up the stairs, I felt her hurt, anger and bafflement. As she lay on her bed, crying herself to sleep, I felt her sadness as if it were mine.  
  
Morgan  
  
I woke up feeling a throbbing in my cheek, but filled with a new determination. Maeve, my mother, had come to me in a dream last night. She had encouraged me to go on. She had told me that Dad did love me.  
  
Today, I would join Amyranth and make him happy. I walked downstairs and found Dad in the living room. "Morning," I said, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Good Morning," he said. "Amyranth will be here in the evening," he went on, absently touching my cheek. Instantly, the throbbing went away and it felt less sore. "Okay, thanks," I said to him. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," I told him, standing up. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Hunter and the rest of Kithic standing outside, on the porch.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked coldly. "Yes," Hunter replied just as icy, "Where is Ciaran MacEwan?" he asked. I sighed, "Oh fine, if you're sure..." [Dad, Hunter and the rest of Kithic are here; they want to see you,] I witched messaged him. [Okay, I'm coming.] He replied and seconds later, he appeared by my side.  
  
"What do you want now?" dad asked Hunter, sounding very bored, "If it's not obvious enough, I want to strip you of your powers," Hunter said rudely. Dad laughed and I shook my head, amused at his arrogance. He knew that he wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Don't waste my time," Dad said and made to close the door, but Hunter stopped him. "Let me give you a chance," Dad said mockingly and held out his hands, Hunter clipped the braigh onto them immediately. Far from hurting him, it dropped off Dad harmlessly. "Don't come back until you get stronger," Dad said and closed the door on them.  
  
I watched Kithic from the living room window; they each walked off to different points outside the door. Half an hour later, they still hadn't gone. "I'm going out," I called to my Dad. "Okay, be careful, they're still out there!" he called back.  
  
Picking my car keys off the mantel piece, I walked boldly out of the door. Once I stepped outside, I was cornered by Hunter and Sky, "What?" I snapped at them impatiently. "We're not going to let you go," Sky told me. "We'll see about that," I said to her. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I sent a ball of white witch fire at her. She wasn't strong enough to deflect it and it hit her squarely on the chest. Hunter sent a ball of witch fire at me, but I grabbed his hand in a tath meanma divagnth and it dissolved harmlessly on the door, whereas Hunter had weakened.  
  
The others advanced hesitantly. Once they were close enough, I cast a deflective spell and all of them were thrown backwards and landed on the grass. I got into my car and drove off, leaving them in my dusk.  
  
I drove in circles around town for a while, thinking things through. Why would Hunter want to come her now? He knew that he could not beat Dad. And why had he brought Kithic? Wasn't that equal to sending them to their deathbeds? None of them were blood witches! 


	11. cHaPtEr ElEvEn

When the sun started to set, I headed home. I drove into the garage, looking out for anybody. I saw all of them, thanks to my magesight. They backed off immediately when I approached.  
  
In my room, I changed into my robe, and meditated for a while, trying to clear my mind.  
  
An hour later, I went downstairs, many Amyranth members were already milling around the circle room.  
  
When dad came in, all chatter died away, they formed a circle around me immediately. "Do you still wish to join our order?" dad asked me. "Yes," I replied firmly.  
  
Than, all the members bombarded me with questions about the history of Amyranth, spells, stars, phases of the moon... everything.  
  
Half an hour later, it was finally over. Dad gave a small speech, about me, what he wanted to do in the coming months...  
  
Once it was over, I trudged to my room and fell asleep without even taking off my robe.  
  
On Saturday morning, I woke up squinting at the bright sunlight. [There will be an Amyranth circle this evening; we are planning to send the dark wave on a coven in Widow's Vale, Starlocket. Get ready.] Dad's voice suddenly rang in my head. I gasped in horror. Starlocket! It was Alyce's coven! I wouldn't send a dark wave on them, not ever!  
  
But, I couldn't tell my dad that. He really would kill me. [Why Starlocket?] I asked him. [They have things we want,] he replied simply. I knew that Amyranth would not stop at anything to gain power. And according to my ancestors, traditional woodbanes, knowledge was power and power, above all. Oh no. It looked like I really would have to participate in the sending of the dark wave. Looking out the window, I noticed that Kithic still hadn't left. Should I tell Hunter? I wondered. If I did, maybe his father really could figure out a way to stop it. After all, they did have Rose MacEwan's diary.  
  
No. I told myself sternly. Forget about him, he has nothing to do with you anymore. I reminded my softening heart.  
  
That night, I reluctantly stepped into the circle room, knowing I would regret this all my life. Dad greeted me cheerfully. "We won't be sending the dark wave anymore." He told me, I stared at him, my eyes full of silent questions. "You passed your loyalty test," he said, still I didn't understand. Loyalty test? Nobody told me about that! "It was a trick; we were never planning to send it on Kithic. I told you, and you didn't tell the seeker, you passed." He explained.  
  
"Oh," I said softly, realizing now that they had fooled me. Feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, I walked away from him. Seeing Killian standing in the corner somewhere, I went over to him. I soon saw that he was talking to a girl whose name I remembered was Matilda. She was about 10 or more years older than him. "Hey," I said to my brother. "Oh, hi sis," he replied, looking happy to see me. Matilda suddenly left, looking solemn. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. As far as I knew, Killian wasn't a member of Amyranth.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, making a hurt face. I laughed, "No, of course not." He smiled warmly. "Anyway, to answer your question, Da asked me to come here." He said, "Why?" I inquired. He shrugged, "Ask him," he gestured behind me; I turned and saw Dad coming towards us. [Speak of the devil.] I messaged to Killian. His laugh rang in my mind. I gave him a small, secret smile and turned to face our father.  
  
"Morgan. I see you have found Killian." He said, rather formally, as if I had not met my brother before. I nodded curtly. He gestured towards the pre- drawn circle, indicating that we were about to start. Killian and I obediently joined the circle, standing next to each other. Ciaran led the circle, it soon turned into one of the most exhilarating I had ever experienced 


	12. cHaPtEr TwElVe

After we took in the power, the whole of Amyranth started chanting something familiar, I had heard it before.  
  
Killian soon joined in and I realized that we were about to shape-shift. I had heard Ciaran chanting this at the power-sink just a few weeks ago. I started chanting along with them, anxious to once again feel the exhilaration of turning into a wolf.  
  
Soon, I felt my body bending and my bones changing, it was an extremely painful sensation. And I couldn't help but cry out in pain. My body was being forced to bend and curl in unnatural ways, as if every bone was being stretched or compressed or twisted in some incomprehensible nightmare. Helplessly whimpering, I closed my eyes and fell on my side, unable to fight or resist this overwhelming process. I felt another animal nuzzling me and slowly, I opened my eyes. A wolf, with russet-colored fur just like mine was standing before me. Instantly, I recognized him as my brother, Killian. The other members of Amyranth were now getting to their feet in their animal forms, too. There were bears, eagles, hawks and many other interesting ones.  
  
Not far away, I spotted Dad's black and silver wolf coat. Killian and I trotted towards him; Dad opened his mouth in a sinister, wolfy grin, when we reached him. Compared to Dad and the other animals, I felt very small. They were very big and some were towering over Killian and I.  
  
I had no idea what we were supposed to do next and looked to Killian for help. He looked at me, too and I knew that he too did not know what to do. Looking at the other members, they were gathering in a circle once again. We joined them and I felt a large amount of power gathering in the air. Suddenly, a big, black wave appeared and all of us were swept up on it. It carried us above the house, high in the air. We could see hundreds of miles away at the height we were at.  
  
I looked down, quite sure that the whole of Kithic (if they were still there) could see and were watching us. Suddenly, we were falling, back into the house. The dark wave had left, leaving us behind. I could see that it was heading west, the opposite direction of Widow's Vale. True to his word, Dad hadn't sent the dark wave to Starlocket!  
  
Once we had landed safely on the ground, we started to change back to our human forms. This time, the experience had been quite different from the first time I did it. The first time I had done it, Dad and I had gone into the woods, there, he had almost made me kill Hunter. Than, I had felt the swiftness and agileness (sorry, I know there's no such word) of a wolf, I had felt the overwhelming hunger of prey.  
  
Once the process was over, I stood up and stretched, flexing my fingers, sad, yet glad to be back in my original form. When everybody had formed a circle once more, Dad started talking about stuff, I wasn't really listening. My mind wandered, was Kithic still out there? If yes, why?  
  
I was so deeply engrossed in these thoughts that I didn't even notice when everyone started filing out of the room until Killian nudged me. "Huh?" I said stupidly. He pointed at the door and I noticed that the room was almost empty now. I smiled sheepishly and followed him out. Some members were in the kitchen, eating the snacks that Killian had bought and some were already at the door, heading back to their houses.  
  
When almost everyone had gone, I went up to my room. Unable to sleep, I picked a book off my shelf and started reading. Soon, I got restless, putting back the book, I picked up a yellow candle, carved with runes for protection, clarity... the usual. I decided to scry to see whether Kithic was still here.  
  
the end  
(Of this chapter, haha)  
  
Thanks to the kind-hearted people who reviewed this story! Please review  
more people!! 


	13. cHaPteR tHiRtEeN

I meditated for a while, than I looked deep into the candle flame, coaxing the fire to help me. I pictured Kithic as I had last seen them and sent the image towards the fire. Show me, I asked it silently. A picture began to appear in the flame, it was of our back yard. There were two people, both had whit blonde hair! Hunter! Sky! I thought. Looking closely, I saw that they were holding athames. Not only that, they were drawing sigils all over the window and the door. Suddenly, the image changed, it showed a long road, with grand houses on both sides; I recognized it as the road just round the corner from our house.  
  
The scene focused on some cars, there were quite a lot of people squeezed into them, I recognized them; the rest of the members of Kithic! They were still here, I wondered if they had seen the dark wave. Most probably, they had, it would have been hard to miss, wouldn't it?  
  
I thanked the fire for its help and pulled out, blowing out the candle flame. Staring out the window, I used my magesight but I still couldn't see anything, much less a person; it was too dark.  
  
I got into bed, feeling tired after the circle and my scrying, this time, I fell asleep immediately.  
  
The next morning, I went into the kitchen and found today's newspaper lying open on the table. Casting my senses, I realized that no one was in the house. I picked up the newspaper and read the page it was open to.  
  
It was under World News. It read, "A city in Scotland, by the name of  
was mysteriously destroyed yesterday. There were no signs of a fire but the whole place looked like it had been burnt down. Houses fell, only black signs on the ground gave any sign that they had been there. Bodies were all over the place, lying under burnt rubble. "It was a horrible sight!" said a farmer who lives the next town.  
  
I spotted a picture on the right hand corner, indeed, it looked horrible! I stopped reading and put the newspaper down, my hand was already shaking. I couldn't bear to stay in the house any longer, the house where we, I had sent the dark wave on those people. I rushed out of the house, grabbing my coat and car keys. Locking the door magickally behind me, I walked briskly to the garage, desperately trying to ignore the increasing feeling of guilt.  
  
While I was driving out, I saw Bree, Robbie, Sharon and Ethan sitting on the curb. They called out to me, but I ignored them, driving away and leaving them in my dusk. I needed a place to think, a place where I wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
I drove and drove and finally, I came to an empty field. I got out of my car and sat down on the grass, hoping that the earth would help calm me.  
  
Sitting with my legs crossed, I meditated, searching within myself for answers. An image of my mother unbiddenly came into my mind. Mother, I thought. Yes, Morgan, my daughter, you have called me here? She asked in my mind. Yes, I need help. Am I doing the right thing? I asked. Following Ciaran? Whether it is right or wrong depends on you, she said softly. I can tell you this daughter, she continued. Follow your heart. And she disappeared.  
  
I thought about her words for long minutes. Follow my heart, what did that mean? Where did my heart want to go? Suddenly, an image of hunter appeared in my mind's eye. "Oh," I said softly. "Yes," a familiar voice said behind me.  
  
Hey people! Help me! I don't know where to take it anymore!! Help! Should Hunter and Morgan get back together? Review review and review more to tell me your opinions! If not I'm going on strike! Thanks! I love you guys so  
much! ( 


	14. cHaPtEr FoUrTeEn

Authors note:  
  
SodaPop33: Thanks, maybe that's what I'll do! Let me just try to get out a few more chapters first.  
  
Rhianann Star: Hey, if ya read this, make sure u review to tell me wad ya tink of my "idea"... okie? Bye!  
  
I turned around quickly; my senses hadn't picked up on anybody! When I saw that familiar, lean, strong body, I knew instantly that the person was Hunter. How he had found me I didn't know. Standing up, I stared at him defiantly.  
  
"Yes what?" I asked rudely. "Yes," he said again, "you saw," he said softly. Now I was really getting irritated. What was he talking about? "Saw what?" I asked, letting a hint of irritation seep into my voice. "The truth." He said simply. I stared at him blankly. What the hell did he mean? Was he talking about what Maeve had said? How did he know about that?  
  
Hunter tilted my face towards his, forcing me to look into his eyes. There, I saw a world of love, hope, trust. Seeing this, I began to cry, I don't know why. Hunter folded me into his arms, muttering words that were supposed to be comforting but had no effect whatsoever on my tears.  
  
When my crying finally subsided a little, he whispered, "I love you, Morgan, come back with me." I looked into his sea-green eyes, the eyes I had used to love. They were pleading with me, begging me to go back with him. But I couldn't. I owed my loyalty to my father, my birth father.  
  
"No," I whispered, this decision was really killing me, I desperately wanted to go with Hunter, he was my soul-mate, my muirn betha dan! I couldn't stay here anymore longer, I was sure I would give in.  
  
Turning my back on him, I walked quickly off the field to my car which was waiting faithfully on the curb! I drove off quickly, not looking back. When I was far from the field, I burst into tears again, thinking longingly if Hunter.  
  
Maeve had told me to follow my heart. My heart was with Hunter, yet, Ciaran, my biological father, occupied part of it to. Somehow, I felt that I at least owed him my loyalty.  
  
My life was already so complicated when I was 17, what would it be like when I was 30? "Goddess, help me," I whispered desperately.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter! I erm.. dunno what to write! Some help please???!! 


End file.
